narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hunt for the Ten Tailed Fox: Sabaku and Urugi vs Ryun Uchiha
The Hunt Begins Urugi and Sabaku apoarch the gates of Yamagakure 2. Several ANBUs stop them. "Are you with Akatsuki?" said one of them. "Yes, we are here for the Ten Tailed Host" said Sabaku "Well, you have to get through us first!!" yelled the Anbus as they all attacked the 2. Sabaku easily blew them away with his sand jutsu. "Pathetic" He then sent 20 sand clones and started to destory the village. The real Sabaku and Urugi reached the Yamakage mansion and destroyed the door. "I take it you are the leader of this village" said Urugi as they met with Gokuto Tsurugi. "Yes, why... what do you want?" asked Gokuto. "We are here for Ryun Uchiha, the Ten Tailed Host. If you refuse to tell us where he is, we'll destroy you and this whole...." said Sabaku as he stoped as a kunai was thrown next to the 2 akatsuki. "No need for that, im here" said Ryun facing them. The Battle for the Ten Tails Ryun was obviously not happy. "You two...are so dead." he said drawing Tentouken. "Urugi, let me handle him, he's nothing but a child, it shouldnt pose a threat" said Sabaku as he went forward towards Ryun. "Listen kid, i doubt you wanna fight right here in the smack dab middle of your village so lets go to the woods and we'll fight there. They all went to the outskirts of the village. Sabaku has summoned his sand sheild. "Lets go, child" "Impressive, however, Gaara is better at that jutsu than you and besides..." Ryun vanished and punched Sabaku in the face drawing blood, "What good is a sand shield if it's too slow to keep up?" Ryun said activating his Sharingan. The sand clone has grabbed ryun's punch and drew Ryun inside, and used Sand Burial!, crushing Ryun. Ryun was instantly behind Sabaku with his blade to Sabaku's neck, "Tsk tsk tsk. You guys should learn to recognize Genjutsu better." Ryun said destroying the sand clone, "And one more thing, its polite to fight me in person." he cackled. Sabaku walked out from the trees. "Well, its also polite to fight people head to head without using childish illusions" said sabaku as his sand surrounded the area. Ryun looked around, This would be the perfect time to try out my improved Shinra Tensei. Ryun pointed his hand to the surrounding area and pulled in sand from the surrounding mountains, "You see I can do that too. I've perfected my Shinra Tensei technique to the point where I can control sand as well as Gaara." he explained. The sand controled by Ryun instantly refused to follow Ryun's hand and instead surrounded him in a coffin. As he laid in there, stuck, "You cant just beat the god of sand, Shukaku, with sand, its a basic law of jutsu, are you mountain ninja all stupid" said Sabaku as he used Giant Sand Burial, crushing Ryun once again. The sand dispersed, "Moron. Did you forget that Shinra Tensei can protect me as well?" Ryun looked at Sabaku, "So, your a Pseudo Jinchuriki, eh?" Ryun then began to glow with a white aura and in the blink of an eye he punched through Sabaku's stomach drawing massive amounts of blood. "Your to slow and another thing game over!" was all that was said as the two were surrounded by a temple with the image of a Sharingan on top. Sabaku smirked. "Well, looks like you have some fight in you, then i can stop holding back" said sabaku as Urugi came in front of Sabaku. "Youve had enough fun, its my turn to test Uchiha before we bring him to Ryoku. Urugi's eyes glowed dark red and his frown became a smile. "Lets go Uchiha" Urugi Steps In He drew a mysertious blade that had a blue guard and hilt but a dark purple blade. It glowed black and purple chakra. "This is a blade so powerful it can destroy the very balence of the world. Its name is..... Hakuyajuu, other wise known as the Spirit Beast" ]] Ryun frowned and looked towards his Sharingan Temple, "Huf, Pathetic Akatsuki, why are you so blind? I'll tell you why; because like so many others you are drunk with your own pathetic power. Realize that the Akatsuki is not strong enough to take on Yamagakure's armies.... and you forgot one thing..." "And what is that?" Urugi said laughing and then he froze. All around him was an enormous amount of killing intent, darkness consumed him and all he could see was Ryun's Sharingan eyes...and then from behind Ryun the image of the Ten Tailed Fox appeared, its fangs dripping blood and it's eyes crazed with killing intent. "The Fox is what you forgot. The very beast you are after is the strongest animal alive. Beyond the spirit beasts, beyond the Tailed Beasts, beyond even the Ten Tailed Wolf. Because this beast chose me, it wasn't created by Zukia or even heaven, it was designed for one thing...TO PROTECT MY LOVED ONES!!!!" Ryun screamed as the fox roared and the two Akatsuki fell to their knees. White chakra burst from Ryun and caused a wind so great that all of Sabaku's sand was tossed far away and Urugi's sword's chakra faded away. "My friends, you were dead the moment you took the fight away from the village! Ultimate Forbidden Secret Jutsu: Jutsu Seal Removal!!!" he said releasing the Ten Tails from his body. A jet black fox about the size of a large horse emerged. Ryun leaped onto it's back. In the distance, both Akatsuki and Ryun could see, Itachi and the village's ANBU on the move towards their location. Ryun joined up with them. Itachi pushed the hair out of his eyes, revealing a Mangekyo Sharingan, as did Ryun. "Well, first things first, Sabaku, you take the army, ill take the Ten Tails" said Urugi. "Agreed" said Sabaku as he led the ANBUs and Itachi away from Urugi and Sabaku. "Now that thats settled, you foolish Uchiha, dont you think there was a reason why i was assigned to capture the Ten Tails... the eyes i possess are more then enough to defeat your Ten Tails" said Urugi as his eyes glowed scarlet and his blade and body were covered in a purple-black chakra that was overcoming Ryun's White chakra. "Now, come!" A Power Beyond his limits... The white chakra burst out once more. "You are truly some special kind of moron. The Ten Tails cannot be supressed. Your leader obviously didn't think this out did he?" Ryun smirked as Itachi and the ANBU returned with a bloody, Sabaku hanging from their swords. "Leave this place." Itachi said as even more ANBU and ninja arrived. "I should let you know that Gaara of the Sand and Naruto Uzumaki are coming here along with Leaf and Sand Ninja." Ryun said calmly as Team Uchiha appeared around him. "One last chance....LEAVE NOW!!!!!" Ryun said as white power burst from him and blew Urugi farther away. The ANBU tossed the near dead Sabaku at his feat. All raised their own power in order to protect Ryun. Urugi looked paniked, but then, a mysterious smile appeared on his face as his energy blew away all the ANBUs away and then, Sabaku got up, not damaged at all. "tuh, when are you gonna stop showing off, you do that al the time, pretending to get beat up, its not funny anymore, its getting old." said Urugi. "Very well, im getting bored of playing around, shall we wrap this up" said as he started to delvelop a brown demon chakra cloak and grew one chakra tail. Urugi was glowing with everlasting purple black chakra. Sabaku charged, only to stay clashed with Ryun. However, Urugi had kicked Ryun and smacked him with chakra till he was at the top of the sky, then Sabaku used Ultimate Sand Burial!! and the sand in the air beign stored from the beginning and all the sand in the Land of Mountains all came around Ryun and crushed him severely. Ryun's power exploded disintegrating every last molecule of the sand Sabaku had gathered. The ANBU and Itachi rejoined Ryun. Ryun's eyes were glowing a fierce blue, a white shield was gathering around him and then from the sky, a bright heavenly light enveloped the area and on the ground before the Akatsuki, was a Man clothed in light. He put His hand up signaling them to stop, when He spoke the very earth trembled, "YOU SHALL NOT GO ANY FURTHER!!!" His thundering voice said. "RYUN DO IT!!!!" Ryun, who was still in the air, used a chakra jump to get up further. The Ten Tails leaped up to where he was and put the tips of its tails in Ryun's palms and Ryun began forming a Crystal Sphere. Luke Uchiha, who had come with the ANBU and Mountain nin, stared up with wide eyes; "Dad! Don't fire that off here!!! You'll kill us all!" Luke shouted, however, Ryun seemed not to here. The Demon Fox charged it's chakra with Ryun's causing a fierce blue-red ball to from. Ryun looked down with pure anger. Sanji of the Black Sea showed up and shielded everyone except the two Akatsuki, with his water. Sanji looked at the two, mostly Sabaku, "If Ryun doesn't kill you with blast make no mistake...we will." Sanji said as the water finished enveloping them. The Man of light stood on top of the shield looking down at the two, "BE GONE AKATSUKI!!!" His thundering voice said as He looked up at Ryun. Ryun grinned a sinister grin, "Ten Tailed Kokuho!!!!" he screamed unleashing a blast that slammed into the Akatsuki, who were horrified by it's power for a brief second and then were gone... The Power of Akatsuki The two akatsuki appeared to have dodged the attack. "Man, if that hit us, even we would die" said Urugi. "Maybe so, but now, my plan is finally complete" said Sabaku smiling. "Ten Tails, dont you think there was a reason why i kept hitting you with sand when i already knew it wouldnt hurt you?" asked Sabaku. "What are you talking about!?" yelled Ryun with a deep Ten Tails voice. At that moment, Ryun felt an instant pain as he fell over, coughing out lots of blood. "Thats why, i put my sand particles inside of you little by little till it was enough to use Sand Burial inside your body, on your organs, whihc no matter how strong you get, can never be built up" said Sabaku as he used it again, making Ryun's liver explode. Ryun just lay there in pain as his friends watched in complete shock and Sabaku and Urugi were making their way close to Ryun. Sanji and Tora appeared by Ryun's side along with his wife. Jessica "Yama" Uchiha began healing him, all the while healing his liver. Sanji's water spewed from the gourd on his back. "Ok Akatsuki you've had you're chance, now prepare to die." Sanji said and then the Man of Light appeared in front of them. "IF YOU GO ANY FURTHER I WILL DESTROY YOU!" He shouted as the ground trembled at His voice. Urugi stepped forward towards the man of light. "Or what you fool, if you take another step, ill destroy you" said Urugi in a new dark voice and caused shivers in everyone in the area, even the man in white clothing. Sabaku used the sand inside Ryun and moved it around. "If you all dont leave, ill crush Ryun's heart here and now" said Sabaku as Jessica, sanji and tora began to back away. The Man in white clothing merely sighed, "I AM WHO I AM!!!" He shouted, and the ground split east to west and flames leaped out from it and the two Akatsuki were consumed. The fissure closed and the Man turned around a rest His hand on Ryun's chest and Ryun's health and strength returned. He turned, "YOU TWO DARE CHALLENGE GOD'S MESSENGER TO HIS SERVANTS? NOW YOU SHALL SUFFER EVERLASTING HELL." He said throwing Ryun over His shoulder and Tora and the others returned to His side. Sabaku had crept his sand behind the white clothed man, and then..... the sand pushed Ryun off his sholder which Urugi jumped and stabbed all the way through knocking Ryun out and spitting out blood. Ryun fell and crashed to the floor. Sabaku came over and picked Ryun up by the neck and threw him onto his shoulder. "We got what we came for, when we're done, you can have the body" said Sabaku as Urugi used Pheonix of Infinite Shadows which blew everyone away, even the messanger of god. Tora, Sanji and Jessica all screamed RYUN!!! and then passed out. The two made their way into the forest. Operation: Get Ryun back! Location: Yamagakure 2 All of the Shinobi of Yamagakure were gathered in the center of the village. Ryun's family and friends were mourning his loss. Naruto Uzumaki, Gaara of the Sand, Temari of the Winds, Kankuro, and Sasuke Uchiha had come from their villages as a sign of friendship between their villages. Gokuto took the stage; "Fellow shinobi of Yamagakure, Konohagakure and Sunagakure, today we have lost the greatest ninja from with in these gates. That is why today, all of you have an S-rank mission. GET RYUN BACK!!!" he said firmly as the crowd below cheered it's agreement. "Tora, contact Seireitou Hyuga about this now!" Gokuto commanded. Location: Road to Hidden Time Meanwhile, Sabaku and Urugi were on their way to the hidden Time village to meet with Ryoku. "Damn, how long till we get there, Sabaku?" asked Urugi. "we should get there in about 3 days" said Sabaku. Ryun was being held by the neck by sabaku's sand and kept barly alive, however, still passed out. Location: The Lost Lands Naruto and Sasuke were on their way through the woods of the Lost Lands. Sasuke could feel in his Uchiha blood that Ryun was close to death. He looked over at Naruto who was plowing fiercely through the woods. "Ryun... ", Naruto thought. The two had once been on the same team back in Ryun's Konoha days. Sasuke looked at the sky, "I hope Seireitou makes it in time. Location: Otogakure Tora had arrived in Oto, and reached the kage office only to find seireitou there along with Haizo Hyuga. "Seireitou, Ryun's been!!..." yelled tora as seireitou realized his fears were accuarte, a new akatsuki on the scene. after Tora told him what went down, seireitou agrees to return with him to Yamagakure 2. Haizo also agrees to come. While on the way, "Ryun, im coming, hang in there!" thought seireitou as they continued towards Yamagakure. Location: The Lost Lands Sasuke and Naruto arrived at the Hidden Time Village just ahead of Akatsuki. Naruto leaps in front of them with the Demon Fox's eyes visible in his own. "Give Ryun....", Naruto's hair spikes, "back!!!" Naruto says as the One Tailed Cloak forms over him. "He doesn't..." Naruto stuttered and both Akatsuki began to tremble in terror. "He doesn't belong to YOU!!!!" Naruto attacked the two Akatsuki and Sasuke activated his Sharingan. Urugi met naruto in battle and sliced his demon cloak and it disappeared. He then sliced Naruto through the heart and naruto fell over. sasuke came at them and sabaku used Sand Waterfall to blow naruto's body and sasuke away. At that moment when naruto and sasuke got up, 4 other akatsuki appeared on the scene: Reiten, Kenrou, Lirin and Myarou. "Hey, you fools, naruto uzumaki is one of the jinchureki we are after, dont let get away" said Myarou. but, naruto and sasuke had allredy got away to relay their news to Itachi and the others at Yamagakure 2. Seireitou was also on his way with Tora and Haizo. The group was coming togethor. Sasuke grabbed Naruto who was in great pain. "You two know that Ryun's seal cannot be broken without his uncle right?" Sasuke grinned. "Yomi has been dead for nearly three years now so currently, the Ten Tail's Yang chakra is staying where it is." Naruto said getting up. Hikaru then appeared, "Well well well, if it isn't Akatsuki wearing their little girl skirts." Hikaru mocked. Behind him was an army of Time Ninja. "Your leader shouldn't have set up camp in my neck of the woods." Hikaru said as the Ten Tailed Wolf appears by his side. Naruto smiled, "You stupid Akatsuki. The nine tails isn't in me anymore." "Teh, you are the stupid ones, as long as a jinchureki has some connection with his or her bijuu, they can be sealed away, escepially by Ryoku's jutsus. Urugi used once more his Pheonix of Infinite Darkness to destroy the surounding area, when the smoke cleared, akatsuki was gone. Location: Hidden Hideout at Hidden Time All 4 akatsuki reached a hidden enterance only to see [[Fake Seireitou Hyuga and the Fake Haizo Hyuga standing next to Ryoku. "Well, i see that capture of the Ten Tails was a success" said ryoku. "Yeah, but this guy put up one heck of a fight, escepially with those nosy ANBUs" said Urugi. "Its about time, you dick-heads" said Reiten. "Shut up, Reiten" said Kenrou as he as the other akatsuki got into position. "Okay, this will take us 5 days, 2 to seal the Yang chakra and 2 to seal the yin chakra, but the extra day to use a special jutsu to track and absorb the yin chakra, which amounts to 5 days" said Ryoku. "Whatever, lets get a frickin move on, i gotta bone to pick with that Nara kid!" said Reiten. "Very well, Sealing Art: Infinite Phantom Dragons Seal!!" yelled Ryoku used to jutsu along with the other akatsuki and started to seal the Ten Tailed Fox away. "hmmm, there seems to be a Forbidden Mangekyou Seal on this jinchureki, no problem" said Ryoku as his eyes reveled a wierd jutsu, which appeared to have been named '"Kagerinnegan". The seal completly vanished and the chakra of the Ten Tails began to leak out into the statue. Meanwhile.... Location: Yamagakure 2 The Purified Ten Tailed Fox sat with Luke. He had felt Akatsuki pull on his chakra, however it was no use. Because it was purified it was resistant to any sealing technique, even Akatsuki's he continued to nudge Ryun's conscious to keep him alive. The fox grumbled a laugh, if they so much as tried to steal it's chakra, all of them would drop dead no matter what jutsu they were using. Location: Hidden Time Tora and Seireitou arrived and joined the others in the search for Akatsuki's base, it would not be long.... Location: Akatsuki Base Ryoku felt the "other" Ten Tails pulling on Ryun, he activated a strong ability from his "Kagerinnegan" that made the "other" Ten Tails scream in pain as its chakra was being forcably drained from itself. It froze for it never felt an evil power so great, it could even overtake the purified chakra of the Yin Ten Tails. It continued to lay down in pain as Ryoku continued sucking its chakra out. Location: Yamagakure Summit Three sets of sections were in the summit room. Seireitou Hyuga and Otogakure's ninja as wll as Haizo sat at the right side. Konohagakure and Sunagakure sat in the left side, and Yamagakure 2 ninja as well as Ryun's freinds and family sat in the middle. Itachi Uchiha and Gokuto got up to speak. Meanwhile the fox had freed itself, laughing at the though of actually being sealed. Akatsuki didn't know it, but there was something 'special' protecting it. It trotted over and curled up around Luke. Gokuto finally calmed the crowd, "People of Yamagakure. Naruto and Sasuke are currently looking for the Akatsuki base, meanwhile I am sending Seireitou here to aid them." Tora, Seireitou, and Haizo left the village bound for the Hidden Time Village. 5 days pass from the moment when akatsuki took Ryun. Seireitou, Hikaru and Tora had finally found akatsuki's base only to see it sealed with a Five Seal Barrier. Akatsuki finishes sealing the Ten Tailed Fox and all the akatsuki leave except for Sabaku and Urugi. Urugi sat ontop of Ryun's dead body and opened the barrier to allow everyone in. Sbaku welcomed them to their "death" and Urugi sat smiling on top of Ryun's corpse. Awakening! Fury's Trigger! ]] Tora stared in disbelief, as did Sanji and Ryun's other friends. But something was out of place.... Everyone looked over to Luke, who was oddly silent. His head was drooped, but strangely he wasn't crying, at least not that anyone could see. The two Akatsuki laughed at the group and then stopped abruptly as the Purified Ten Tailed Fox walked right by them without so much as a sniff in their direction. The fox lashed one of its tails, knocking Urugi off of Ryun and then it proceeded to pick Ryun up with it's tails and put him on it's back. Urugi sneered; "It's no use stupid fox, he is dead." Urugi said. However the fox didn't even give a glance in his direction. The Akatsuki returned their attention back to the group. Luke had raised his head, though his eyes were closed and tears were coming from them. Sabaku directed a stream of sand towards him and then...Luke opened his eyes, revealing two Mangekyo Sharingan. The sand, as if scared, whirled around and fled from Luke. Sanji directed his water around turning all the sand to mud. "You guys are in a heap of trouble now!" Tora said as Ten Tails chakra began to flow from him. Seireitou had walked in front of Tora. "Tora, these guys are not to be underestimated, dont forget, they defeated Ryun-san, allow me to handle this" said seireitou as his Tsukurite Sharingan was activated. Tora nodded and backed off. The Purified Ten Tail's eyes glowed a brilliant sapphire color and for a moment it flashed different colors then it stopped and ginned (if thats what you could call it). It transmitted it's thoughts to Seireitou, Be careful Seireitou., it said. Seireitou drew his KyuubiTaishou and he glowed a powerful white chakra. "Lets go, akatsuki, im your opponent here" said Seireitou as he he blew everyone away with the intensity of his chakra and charges at akatsuki, while yelling "YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO RYUN!" Seireitou vs Sabaku and Urugi The fox jumped on top of a nearby slab of rock and began glowing sapphire blue as it watched the fight. Seireitou had ran through both of them, reclaiming Ryun's body at high speed. "That speed... the KyuubiTaishou... that powerful chakra.... your the '''Red Flash of Otogakure", correct?" said Sabaku tembling. "Tuh, i dont care how he is, he's interfering and will die!" yelled Urugi as he charged with Hakuyajuu and is stopped by seireitou's finger. "Its been awhile since i fought Ryun, but he must have neglected his training to lose to you fools" said seireitou. "Why you!" said Urugi as his chakra blew seireitou towards the corner, crashing him into the rock wall. The fox leaped over beside Seireitou, "These guys took my master and companion please ride me so that I can help. the fox pleaded Seireitou. "Tuh, fine, but remember to be careful, these guys have some weird powers" said seireitou as he rode on top of the Purified Ten Tailed Fox. The fox charged forward unloading a deadly Kokuho on the Akatsuki. Seireitou infused his Kokuho along with the Ten Tails to make it twice as strong. Sabaku and Uurgi dodged and retaliated with taijutsu attacks. The fox repelled them with it's tails and fired a group of Kokuhos in their direction. Urugi reflected the kokuhos with a powerful blast which struck the fox, but was revealed that seireitou protected them both with 8 Trigrams Barrier and then hit them with a powerful Golden Kokuho. The fox looked at Seireitou in awe. "Lets finish 'em Seireitou.", and the fox charged. "Sabaku, we have to get out of here!!" said Urugi as he grabbed onto Sabaku. "I dont think so, akatsuki" said seireitou as he jumped off of the fox and powered up a Thousand Tailed Kokuho Rasengan. However, they both dodged but were still slightly damaged from the force that shook and destroyed peices of the cave. "Its too late, losers, besides, we dont need Ryun anymore" and with that, they disappeared. Back to Yamagakure "So waht do we do with Ryun?" Itachi asked. "I dont know, im not really knowledable with revival arts" said seireitou. Everyone stood around, some thinking, and some crying. The fox walked over and in a blinding flash, slapped Ryun with his tails and everybody stared in wonder as Ryun sat up and looked around. Everyone looked in amazment and Luke went to his father and hugged him, "daddy, your back!" and all his friends hugged him. Seireitou looked at Ryun then at the Fox, "How..... how did it do that, when has the Ten Tails had that power...." Ryun smiled at his son and kissed his wife on her cheek. Gaara and Naruto helped him to his feet. "Wow. Everyone is here. How...how am I back?" Ryun asked puzzled as he looked at Seireitou. "Well, akatsuki took you to their lair and sucked out the yang chakra that resided in your body and that must have killed you... but then, the yin chakra came to you and revived you" said seireitou. It dawned on Ryun what had happened, he looked at the fox, "Oh no! You didn't use that move did you?" Ryun asked. "Yes I did." it said nuzzling Ryun's hand. Ryun smiled and turned to Seireitou, "Thanks for holding things together." he said. "no problem but..... you do realize half of the Ten Tails was taken, and that was really all they needed, so arent you worried in the least if they will come back?" asked seireitou as he came over to the fox and ryun. Ryun put his hand on Seireitou's shoulder. "Nah." Then he activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and gave a more serious look, "If they do...next time...I won't hold back." Ryun said then smiled again. Seireitou smiled, "overconfindent as always Ryun, thats one thing thats never changed". Seireitou Uchiha had approached seireitou and said, "Mr. Seireitou, sir, i was wondering if you would train me!" asked Uchiha. Itachi looked in amazment but Ryun could only smile. "Listen Kid, ive only trained one other person, and he almost died, so you have to really think about this" said seireitou Seireitou Uchiha grinned and activated his Sharingan to show that he was serious, "Trust me I am!" Uchiha said with an almost perfect mimic of his father's sneer on his face. Category:Fanon Story